paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Achievements (Payday 2)/Gage Assault Pack
Permanent Achievements= Bulldozers using the Gewehr 3 Rifle. Unlocks the Sniper Barrel for the Clarion rifle, Sniper Stock, Sniper Grip and Sniper Foregrip for the Gecko 7.62 rifle, Precision Stock, Precision Foregrip, Precision Grip and the DMR Kit for the Gewehr 3 rifle as well as the “Black Death” mask.}} enemies with one GL40 grenade launcher shot. Unlocks the Sawed-off Stock for the GL40 grenade launcher and the “Crow Goblin” mask.}} enemies at meters or more using only the GL40 grenade launcher. Unlocks the Wooden Stock for the Gecko 7.62 rifle, Pirate Barrel for the GL40 grenade launcher, “Bone” material and “Muerte” pattern.}} man crew are wearing one different Assault Pack mask each on OVERKILL difficulty or above. Unlocks the Light Foregrip for the Gecko 7.62 rifle, Tactical Foregrip for the Gewehr 3 rifle, Long Barrel for the Clarion rifle, “Void” material and “Death” pattern.}} thugs using the Ding Dong breaching tool melee weapon. Unlocks the “Frost” material and “Emperor” pattern.}} Cloakers using the Gecko 7.62 rifle. Unlocks the Skeletal Stock, Fabulous Stock and Fabulous Foregrip for the Gecko 7.62 rifle as well as the “Volt” mask.}} enemies using the Clarion rifle. Unlocks the Suppressed Barrel and G2 Grip for the Clarion rifle as well as the “Professor Wrath” mask.}} |-|Teasers= The following appeared on August 26, 2014. They were replaced on September 4, 2014, with the release of the Gage Assault Pack. |-|Tips= Bulldozers using the Gewehr 3 Rifle. Unlocks the Sniper Barrel for the Clarion rifle, Sniper Stock, Sniper Grip and Sniper Foregrip for the Gecko 7.62 rifle, Precision Stock, Precision Grip and the DMR Kit for the Gewehr 3 rifle as well as the “Black Death” mask. }} The fastest and safest way to spawn and kill 25 bulldozers is to continually repeat the first few minutes of Meltdown on Normal difficulty. A single green bulldozer will spawn in one of the Murkywater cargo containers who can be found and killed before restarting the heist. enemies at meters or more using only the GL40 grenade launcher. Unlocks the Wooden Stock for the Gecko 7.62 rifle, Pirate Barrel for the GL40 grenade launcher, “Bone” material and “Muerte” pattern.}} As above, the start of Meltdown will offer a range of targets at 40m or more - many of the guards in the yard are this far away and a carefully aimed shot can even reach guards on the warehouse roof. The heist can then be restarted as many times as required. Numerous viable strategies exist for this achievement, but as general advice, players should aim to position themselves behind some sort of low cover (tables, counters, cars), do some damage to a Cloaker with a secondary weapon, then approach the cover - when the Cloaker starts his jump, fire at the cover itself and the area-of-effect damage should kill him. On the PC version, damaging the Cloaker prior to the jump is not required on the Very Hard difficulty. |-|Trivia= * The teaser achievements form a slightly modified version of a quote by . * '''Unusual Suspects' is a reference to the 1995 film . * Not Today is a reference to the TV series, being an answer to the question "What do we say to (the god of) Death?". * Hammertime is a reference to the American rapper who coined the phrase and used it in a number of songs and TV shows. * Tour de Clarion is a reference to the , the Clarion being manufactured in France. * Big Bada Boom is a reference to a quote from the 1997 science fiction movie . Category:Support Pages